


if you love me let me go

by poeticaid



Series: are you implying romancing Shuichi? [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Ghosts, Peace, Poems, Post chapter 3, divine intervention, i should really stop making shuichi suffer, kiyo wtf, poor Shuichi, we were supposed to be folklore buddies, you maybe my fifth husbando but this is unacceptable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 01:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14533728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poeticaid/pseuds/poeticaid
Summary: Shuichi can't move on from Angie's death anytime soon.





	if you love me let me go

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah another Sainaga fic  
> I love Kiyo, if ya'll are asking  
> BECAUSE WE'RE BOTH FOLKLORE CUNTS

"Why would you do such a thing, Kiyo?", Shuichi asks. He was enraged at what Kiyo had done to both Angie and Tenko. Especially Angie.

The girl was always his literal sunshine, and intrigues him with her customs about her island. But, in Shuichi's opinion, she seems lonely. No wonder why she decided to make a cult and try to convert everyone to it. Such a joyful girl she was. And she made the mistake on running into Kiyo's murder plan. If she hadn't been searching for the candle in any of the vacant rooms, her life would've been spared. But fate is cruel.

"Oh? Why are you getting mad, Shuichi?", Kiyo asks.

"I'm not mad", Shuichi replies, calming himself down. "I'm just asking why you did it, that's all."

And Kiyo tells them his sickening story, the story of how he loves his sister, and wanted to kill a hundred girls for her, so they can be her friends. Shuichi feels sick, just listening to why Kiyo would murder two innocent people. Shuichi looks at Himiko, who is also looking at Kiyo with hate. In fact, everyone is looking at him with either disgust, hate, or anger. Shuichi had all three of them.

And Shuichi was just going to check up on Angie in her research lab, since she's one of his closest classmates in the hellhole of the academy. A side note, he was also going to confess to her that day. But no, thanks a lot, Kiyo.

As Shuichi watches Kiyo's execution, he didn't have his usual 'horrified' expression. The only reaction he gave to Kiyo's execution is a surprised blink. God, he hates him a lot. When Himiko starts to cry, everyone cried as well. Even him.

His emotions are a mess. When will he move on from the friends he once had already? This has happened so many times, he didn't even bother on counting them. As he closes his eyes to cry, he remembers Angie's smile, and her kind words coming out from her mouth. Always spouting nonsense about Atua, but, Shuichi might be able to see through her words if he had tried hard enough.

After that, he trained with only Maki (Kaito said he needed to sleep) and bids her a farewell. He decides to go in Angie's research lab, to see it one more time, before he completely moves on from her and gets upset by another kill again.

He opens the light on her lab, then walks in. No sign of her body anywhere. Better. He didn't want his heart to break for another time. The walls are splattered with paint, and there are many canvas paintings here and there. Angie truly is the Ultimate Artist. Then something catches Shuichi's eye.

In the corner of the room, a small sketchbook is placed on top of a sketch pad. Curiosity takes control of Shuichi and he walks forward to see a name on it.

_For Shuichi. May Atua be with you!_

Shuichi carefully touches the sketchbook, then opens it on the first page. It is a drawing of when he and Angie first met. He smiles at how cute the artwork is. The he flips to another page. Most of this is just Angie drawing about her interaction with Shuichi. But the artwork is beautiful that Shuichi smiles and laughs as he looks at it.

Then he reaches the final page of her sketchbook. It isn't a drawing, but a free verse poem. Shuichi tilts his head, wanting to read it.

**Shuichi,**  
if you're reading this,  
does that mean you praise Atua?  
Does that mean you want to be my husband?  
Or are you just reading this because you're curious?  
Oh well  
Here's a poem for you! 

> An insecure thief  
>  sneaks up on me one night.  
>  His hair as black  
>  as the night sky.  
>  His eyes like a cat,  
>  it was so divine.  
>  I could just look  
>  at him anyday.  
>  The thief didn't try  
>  to steal my posessions.  
>  All he did  
>  was steal my heart.  
>  I wish we could've been  
>  a happy couple.  
>  But Death is a cruel  
>  person, so people say.  
>  Atua wants us  
>  to be separated.  
>  One dead, and one alive.  
>  Who would survive, then?

Shuichi feels a pang of pain in his chest, as those last words hit him. Did Angie know about her untimely demise? No. She did say it's unclear to who will live and who will die. Well, Shuichi is standing, reading Angie's poem, and Angie is no more.

Shuichi flips the skecthbook, and sees something written at the back of it. It made him smile, then cry.

> If I was the one who died,  
>  what will you feel, then?  
>  Will your heart be empty?  
>  Or will Atua shower you with many conflicting emotions?  
>  Only time will tell.

Shuichi takes the sketchbook from the research lab, then goes to his room. He tucks the sketchbook below his matress, so he can revive Angie's words to him forever.

And as he sleeps, he feels a soft kiss on his cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually a poet myself, but... I was in a rush that the poem Angie wrote is a one-star poem


End file.
